


4 in the morning

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Karedevil cuddling, Morning After, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Instead of sleeping, Matt contemplates Karen in her sleep.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	4 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song _"[4 in the morning](https://youtu.be/_OLUSELxFok)"_ by Gwen Stefani.

Matt Murdock loved quiet. In the middle of the hectic life he lived, quiet moments were truly a blessing, a recess to his senses where he didn't have to focus on anything other than the silence around him. 

This time, though, the sounds were better than silence. It wasn't a neighborhood's door slamming, the humming of the fridge or a truck horn that woke him up, but Karen's soothing heart beating beside him and her delightful scent all over his room. 

She was lying on her stomach, sound asleep, her face towards him, her hair spread aside over her shoulder, and the sheets covering her from her waist down. If he had to be honest, there was nothing more beautiful than that. 

He began tracing her naked back with his hand, starting on her nape, where his fingertips played briefly with a few strands of her hair, next he slowly went down her spine and then all around her, enjoying her sleek skin and memorizing every single curve of hers. 

Last night had been amazing. After a few drinks at the bar near the office, lots of silly laughs and conversations about the trivialities of their lives, he had finally found the courage to kiss her. 

He had very well read the signs in her, but the fact that she was still attracted to him didn't mean she had decided to forgive him, let alone give him a second chance. However, when her lips welcomed him with such strong desire, when her hands fell on his neck and pulled him towards her, he could almost see her glowing for him, making all his doubts fade away. 

Next thing he knew they were in his apartment, desperately undressing each other, tasting and caressing every inch of their bodies, making love between his silk sheets, and feeling better than they had ever thought would be possible. 

His life was starting to make sense again. 

"Hey," he heard Karen say quietly when she woke up, this version of her voice making him tenderly drowsy. 

"Hi, sweetheart," greeted her. 

"Can't sleep?" 

"You're keeping me awake, Ms. Page," he teased, making her giggle. 

"Oh my apologies, Mr. Murdock, I thought you had actually enjoyed this." 

"I did, indeed. Best night ever." 

She smiled at his response and licked her lips while looking at him under the scarce light coming through the window, his eyes were shining and his hair was an adorable mess. 

"Same."

"I know it may be too soon, but I love you, Karen, and I want it all with you," he whispered and immediately heard her heart skip a beat. "You don't have to say anything, I just..." 

But before he could continue, her hand traveled to his cheek and she moved closer to him to kiss him, softly and sweetly, 

"I love you too, okay? And I want it all with you, the good and the bad. Don't ever doubt it." 

He needed no more answer than that. 

"I won't. Not anymore," he said with a smile and held her tightly. 

"Now will you try to sleep a little bit?" she asked him, her voice sweeter than ever. 

"Yeah," he nodded. 

She rolled over, kissed his forehead and reclined her head on the pillow, facing him, so close that her nose was pressed against his and she could feel his warm breathing over her chin and her chest. 

They still had a few more hours to rest, and a whole life together ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The _"tenderly drowsy"_ line came from this: _"A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy.”_ ― George Jean Nathan
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
